Shikamaru Love story
by Choi Sang Rim
Summary: Shikamaru terpaksa menuruti keinginan temari untuk datang ke Suna. Gadisnya itu juga ingin shikamaru lebih mengenal desanya dan satu hal yang lebih penting, temari ingin meminta sedikit bantuan pada pacar jeniusnya. Kira-kira bantuan seperti apa yang temari ingin minta dari shikamaru?- sedikit OOC, OC juga ada, typo-mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Semua karakter disini adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO , penulis hanya meminjam**

 **Ada beberapa karakter dan setting buatan penulis sendiri *maaffinsayaOMm MK T,T**

 **HAPPY READ PEOPLE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Shikamaru mengauap mengeluarkan sisa-sisa ngantuknya semalam. Ia baru tidur 3 jam setelah melakukan lembur dikantor untuk mengerjakan tugasnya selama 10 hari mendatang. Waktu yang sebenarnya amat sangat pagi untuk melakukan perjalanan maupun misi. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus berangkat sekarang atau dia akan terlambat dan mungkin ada gadis merepotkan yang akan menerbangkannya.

Kakinya hinggap dari pohon satu ke pohon selanjutnya. Melopat bagaikan kera menyusuri sepanjang hutan perbatasan konoha seorang diri. Bukan untuk misi konoha tapi misi pribadinya, misi yang baginya amat sangat merepotkan. Tapi kalau tidak dijalankan, hubunganya selama 2 tahun itu yang akan menjadi taruhanya. Ia tidak mau hubungan jarak jauh yang dilakukannya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun itu hancur berantakan, bisa dipastikan jika itu terjadi ia tidak akan bisa hidup.

"Hahhhh..."shikamaru menghela nafas panjang jika ia mengingat surat yang diterimanya seminggu yang lalu

 **Shikamaru Flashback P.O.V**

"Shikamaru... ada surat untukmu" kata ibu sambil cengar-cengir

Aku yang baru saja pulang dari kantor hokage tiba-tiba menaikkan sebelah alisku. 'surat?' batinku heran. Selama ini surat untukku selalu datang ke kantor, tidak pernah mendarat di rumah. Hal ini dikarenakan rumah bukanlah tempat yang aman bagiku. Ibuku terlalu usil untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam surat tersebut..

"Sepertinya ada yang rindu padamu hihihihihi..."

'tuhkan..' batinku setengah dongkol . Aku berjalan kepada ibu sambil mengambil surat yang ada ditangannya. Dilihat dari bentuk tulisan di amplopnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau surat ini dari seorang gadis suna yang merepotkan . Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengirim ke rumah bukan ke kantor seperti biasanya. Aku melangkah menuju kamar, mengunci pintu dan membuka surat dari gadis suna itu.

 _Dear Tuan Pemalas_

 _Sebelumnya maaf karena terlalu lama kau menunggu balasan surat dariku, aku baru saja pulang dari misi A dan jadilah surat mu baru aku balas saat ini. Bagaimana dirimu? Apakah masih sibuk dengan tidur siang?hahahahaha..._

Dari membaca paragraf pertama saja wajahku sudah berkerut. 'Apa kunoichi galak tersebut mencoba untuk melawak? Sayangnya itu tak cocok untuk wajahnya ' Batinku meledek

 _Aku kira sudah 3 bulan lebih kita tidak bertemu, aku baru akan ke konoha 3 bulan lagi untuk pertemuan aliansi. Jadi bisa dipastikan hampir 6 bulan kita tidak akan bertemu. Kau sangat sibuk menjadi tangan kanan hokage dan menjalankan misi-misimu yang menurutmu selalu merepotkan. Dan aku tahu kau sangat bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau meminta libur beberapa hari untuk menemui pacarmu di suna hihihihi...apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Atau kau punya gadis lain pemalas? Kalau untuk ini aku akan mebunuhmu...hahahhahahahaha..._

 _Suna mungkin bukan pilihan yang baik untuk berlibur, tapi aku disini benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Maksudku aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu, lebih dari itu aku ingin kau lebih mengenal desaku. Seperti aku mengenal baik konoha. Kau tidak pernah lebih dari sehari disini. Untuk itu aku ingin bulan depan kau datang ke suna, aku tidak terima penolakan. Ambilah cuti beberapa hari dan datang kau tidak datang jangan harap hubungan kita akan berlanjut! Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, sampai jumpa bulan depan sayang...:)_

 _Salam Rindu_

 _Temari_

"Mengerikan" gumamku sembari memegangi dahi yang sudah terlalu banyak kedutan karena membaca surat dari Temari. Bagi ibuku mungkin itu adalah surat cinta tapi bagiku itu adalah surat ancaman. Tapi itulah temari, dia orang yang keras, kasar juga galak. Tapi di satu sisi dia adalah gadis yang lembut dan juga pengertian. Aku tersenyum, mungkin sedikit benar kata temari jika aku membutuhkan libur. Menengok pacar bisa jadi liburan menyenangkan mungkin. Aku terkekeh dengan alasan yang diungkapkan temari. Tapi...aku kembali membaca surat yang diberikan temari.

"Dia mau minta tolong apa?"

 **Shikamaru Flashback Off**

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada dalam perjalanan ke Suna. Ia tidak menyangka jika kakashi dengan senang hati memberinya libur 10 hari. Perjalanan pulang-pergi membutuhkan waktu 6 hari , jadi dia punya 4 hari untuk ia habiskan di Suna. Seperti yang dikatakan temari, ia tidak pernah lebih dari satu hari disana. Hal ini dikarenakan kedatangannya kesana untuk hal-hal yang krusial. Kalaupun lebih lama dari itu adalah saat ia menjadi panitia ujian chunin. Ia hanya bermalam sehari dan esoknya pulang. Bisa dikatakan alasan lain ia tidak mau berlama-lama di suna karena cuaca disana yang sangat kontras dengan konoha. Panas di suna 2 kali lipat konoha. Belum lagi angin bercampur pasir. Mata shikamaru seringkali memerah akibat banyaknya pasir yang masuk. Dan sekarang ia akan 4 hari tinggal disana, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan di desa gersang itu.

Mungkin ini adalah resiko yang ia ambil jika harus berhubungan dengan gadis yang tinggal sangat jauh darinya. Butuh waktu 3 hari untuk sampai disana. Butuh perjuangan pula mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh yang ia bangun lebih dari 2 tahun lamanya. Bukan...bukan 2 tahun, ia mengenal temari lebih dari itu. Ia mengenali temari saat usianya 12 tahun dan temari 15 tahun. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahkan terbayangkan jika lawannya di ujian chunin akan menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Shikamaru tersenyuum kecut

"Dasar gadis merepotkan"

Shikamaru telah sampai di gerbang suna. Pilar gerbang ini terbuat dari pasir yang dikeraskan entah bagaimana carannya. Angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan pasir yang disekitarnya. Shikamaru menaikkan lengannya hingga menyentuh alisnnya, berusaha untuk menahan angin dan tentu saja agar matanya tidak kemasukan pasir lagi.

"Shikamaru – _sama_ "

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat laki-laki berlari kearahnya . Laki-laki yang memakai seragam hitam dengan rompi bercorak krem, khas ninja suna. Shikamaru menyelidik pada laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Ia membungkuk pada shikamaru. Shikamaru yang bingung itupun membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat datang di desa sunagakure shikamaru-sama" ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu "Saya disni ditugaskan temari-sama untuk menjemput dan menemani anda untuk berkeliling suna"

"hah?" shikamaru bingung

"Temari-sama sedang ada rapat hingga nanti siang jadi dia akan menemui anda saat makan siang nanti, jadi untuk sementara saya yang akan menjadi guide anda"

"ahh.."shikamaru hanya mengangguk "baiklah"

"Kalau begitu mari silahkan, biar saya bawakan barang anda " tambahnya yang melihat shikamaru membawa ransel di pundaknya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa membawanya sendiri hmmm...hnngg..."shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ia belum tahu nama pemuda berkacamata itu.

Melihat mimik wajah shikamaru, pemuda itu langsung mengetahui apa yang dimaksud pria yang sebenarnya mungkin seumur dengannya "Ah, maaf saya sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, anda dapat memanggil saya dengan Gato"

"Baiklah...Gato"

Kedua pemuda itupun berjalan menyusuri desa suna. Sebelumnya shikamru belum pernah benar-benar mengelilingi desa Suna. Yang ia tahu hanya jalan dari gerbang menuju kantor kazekage ,selain itu shikamaru benar-benar buta. Belum lagi bangunan Suna yang semua warnanya hampir sama yaitu coklat pasir atau mungkin memang itu terbuat dari pasir? Selama perjalanan tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kedua pemuda tersebut. Shikamaru sibuk mengamati bangunan yang berdiri di kanan-kirinya, juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Gato..."panggil shikamaru

"Iya, shikamaru-sama"

"hhmmm...dimana penginapan terdekat?"

"Ah, kalau soal itu saya tidak tahu"jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Hah?"shikamaru mengangkat alisnya

"Mak...sud saya, saya tidak tahu anda menginap dimana karena temari-sama sendiri yang akan mengantar anda ke penginapan"

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Dipanggil dengan _tuan_ dan juga berbicara dengan bahasa yang sangat formal. Itu seperti bukan dirinya.

"hmmm...gato, apa di dekat sini ada kedai? Aku lapar.."ujar shikamaru yang memegangi perutnya

"Oh di dekat sini ada kedai kecil yang menjual masakan khas desa suna, apa anda mau?"

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak 'masakan desa suna?' batinnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar sebelumya tapi ya sudahlah tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Baiklah.."

Tak kurang dari 10 menit mereka sampai di kedai kecil dekat perempatan. Dari situ dapat terlihat kantor kazekage yang menjulang. Shikamaru berhenti sebentar didepan pintu dan menoleh ke arah gedung tersebut. 'Dia pasti sedang memarahi bawahannya' batin shikamaru sambil tersenyum horor. Ia mengingat betapa kerasnya Temari kepada kadang ia bersikap ramah. Tapi jika dalam rapat apalagi dengan para tetua Suna yang menurutnya sangat kolot, urat kepalannya pasti langsung bermunculan. Mengingat hal tersebut shikamaru hanya berdoa semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka semua.

Kesan pertama yang ia temukan dari dalam kedai tersebut adalah ramai. Ia melihat hampir semua pelanggan disana adalah para shinobi Suna. Meski tidak terlihat banyak perbedaan antara shinobi Suna dan konoha tapi jika diliahat seksama, shinobi Suna terlihat urat wajah yang keras. Selain kehidupan yang dilalui memang sulit di desa yang gersang, cuaca Suna yang panasnya hampir 40 derajat juga membuat penduduk hidup dengan perjuangan. Namun hal itulah yang membuat penduduk Suna sangat tangguh, pekerja keras dan juga menghargai hal sekeecil apapun.

 **Shikamaru P.O. V**

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam kedai. Mencari bangku kosong yang aku bisa duduki bersama Gato. Namun sebelum aku menemukannya, Gato ternyata telah lebih dulu menemukan sebuah bangku di belakang minibar.

"Disini shikamaru-sama" Ia melambai kearahku

Aku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu berjalan ke arah bangku dekat Gato berdiri. Beberapa orang yang ada di kedai itu mulai memperhatianku sembari berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang diriku. Aku sengaja tidak menggunakan rompi konoha yang biasa kupakai, karena menurutku itu sangat mencolok untuk berjalan-jalan ditengah desa Suna ini. Namun lambang konoha yang terpatri di lengan baju kiriku ini mengundang mata orang-orang disana. Terutama beberapa orang tua yang menatapku tajam, mungkin pernah bertarung melawan shinobi konoha ..aku hanya menghela nafas...

Meski hubungan Konoha-Suna telah membaik beberapa tahun belakangan ini tapi tak bisa dipungkiri beberapa tahun silam hubungan kedua desa ini sempat beradu senjata satu sama lain. Walaupun pada akhirnya berakhir pada perdamaian setelah Tsunade mengadakan perjanjian damai bersama Kazekage saat ini, yaitu Gaara. Meski begitu masih banyak diantara mereka yang masih menaruh dendam pada Konoha, hal itu dapat terlihat dari cara mereka memandangku.

"Silahkan "Gato menarik kursi untukku

"Terima kasih" ucapku kemudian beralih pada lembar menu

Mataku membulat melihat daftar menu tersebut. Bukan karena harganya karena dari semua makanan tidak ada yang aku tahu sama sekali. Aku menggaruk-garukkan kepala, bingung. Semua nama makanan disini sangat aneh dan satu lagi, tak ada makanan yang berasal dari ikan. Padahal aku sangat suka sekali mackarel. Hmmm...Kari. Aku melihat menu itu ada diurutan paling bawah.

"Aku pesan Kari, paman dan kau..."Aku melirik gato yang masih berdiri di sampingku "Gato?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau tak duduk?"tanyaku

"Ahh maaf shikamaru-sama, aku berdiri saja disini"

"Tidak apa...duduklah" ujarku sambil menepuk kursi yang ada disebelahku

"Tapi..."Gato berpikir

Aku melihat kecemasan yang ada diraut wajah Gato " Tak apa, temari tak akan memarahimu hanya karena hal ini, duduk dan pesanlah. "ujarku lalu tersenyum kecil. Dengan ragu-ragu Gato duduk disampingku.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Ah... tidak perlu shikamaru-sama, aku sudah makan tadi...aku minum kopi saja..."

"Baiklah...aku yang traktir..."

"Terima kasih shikamaru-sama" katanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.."tambahku

Suasana jadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara orang-orang yang mengobrol dibelakang punggung kami. Aku melirik gato yang dari tadi diam memandangi kopi dan sesekali meneguknya. Sedangkan aku sendiri menyantap Kari yang aku pesan. Tidak seenak Kari buatan ibuku tapi bagiku itu cukup.

"Gato"

"iya shikamaru-sama" Ia menoleh ke arahku

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Hmm...tahun ini aku menginjak 20"

"Hmm...kalau begitu jangan panggil aku dengan _–sama_ lagi "kataku

"Ehh?"

Aku diam sejenak,kemudian menoleh kearah Gato " Umurku juga 20 tahun jadi jangan panggil aku formal seperti itu, panggil saja aku shikamaru. .."

"Tapi anda kan...,-" Gato memotong perkataannya. Ia sedikit malu sambil menundukkan keplanya "maafff...maaff..." jawabnya gugup

Aku menghela nafas panjang,sepertinya akutahu apa yang dimaksud Gato " Memangnya temari bicara apa tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja...saya tahu, anda...pasti seseorang yang begitu spesial bagi temari-sama..."jawabnya. Aku memandangnya cengo. Gato yang mengetahui reaksiku langsung meminta maaf "Ahh..maaaf...maaff...saya jadi ngelantur begini..."

Aku tersenyum simpul "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

 **Normal P.O.V**

Gato mengangkat kepalanya, melihat pemuda yang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Tamu yang ada dihadapnnya ini sangat jauh bahkan diluar perkirannya. Yang ia bayangkan adalah lelaki kekar dan juga garang, mengingat Temari-sama merupakan _kunoichi_ yang tangguh juga berkepribadian keras. Tapi bayangan itu langsung hilang seketika saat melihat pemuda yang menurutnya 'unyu' ini. Garis wajahnya menandakan kalau ia hidup sangat amat sejahtera bahkan tak ada beban. Bahkan kulit pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat putih dan bersih, jauh jika dibandingkan pemuda Suna yang kulitnya cenderung gelap dan kasar.

Gato juga tidak menyangka jika seorang Temari, kunoichi Suna yang sangat di hormati rakyatnya itu akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda 'unyu' ini. Unyu? Sebenarnya itu bukan gambaran bagi Shikamaru. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda Suna, tentunya Shikamaru jauh lebih unggul. Tidak salah jika Temari memilih lelaki di luar Suna, lagipula siapa juga pria Suna yang berani mendekatinya? Keluarga Sabaku merupakan keluarga dihormati di Desa ini. Tapi dengan pemuda ini? Yang umurnya bahkan dibawah Temari sendiri? Gato hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Gato memang pernah mendengar jika kekasih Temari-sama sangatlah cerdas dan merupakan tangan kanan Rokudaime Hokage, tapi ia tak menyangkan jika pemuda tersebut se 'imut' ini.

"Temari-sama tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Hah?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" Biasanya setiap tamu yang datang ke Suna akan diurus langsung oleh shinobi yang ditugaskan, tapi berbeda dengan anda.."Kata Gato " Temari-sama sendiri yang mengurusnya, ia hanya menugaskan saya untuk menjemput dan menemani anda selama ia rapat. Temari-sama sendiri yang menyiapkan segalanya...,-" Cerita Gato sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin

 **Flashback On**

"Gato,aku punya tugas untukmu"

"I..ya Temari-sama"

"Besok ada seorang tamu datang dari konoha, jemput dia dan temani dia"

Gato sedikit terkejut dngan perintah atasannya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menjadi _guide_ untuk tamu di luar Suna. Tapi gato merasa kalau ini bukanlah tamu kenegaraan, tapi tamu yang bersifat pribadi. Jika tamu kenegaraan sudah pasti perintah itu langsung turun dari Kazekage dan juga mungkin Temari-sama lah yang akan di tugaskan seperti biasanya.

"Besok aku ada rapat hingga siang jadi tidak bisa menjemputnya, tolong temani dia selama aku tidak ada"

Gato mengangguk

"Jam 10 antarkan dia ke _Suna House_ . Aku sudah memesan tempat disana, dia bisa istirahat sejenak sembari menungguku untuk makan siang" tambah tembari " Pastikan semua pesananku telah tersedia, aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau sehari sebelumnya semuanya harus sudah siap" tegasnya sembari memberikan kertas yang berisi list pesanannya.

Gato sedikit mendelik dengan list pesanan atasannya _. 'Bilik ujung nomer.12 dekat jendela, gorden bilik berwarna gelap dan tidak transparan, sediakan asbak,tambah bantal blablablabla...'_

"Oh...bilang sama _Suna House_ siapkan kue dango dan juga ocha saat ia tiba"

Gato mengangguk lagi

"Oh, ya satu lagi jangan lupa bawa obat tetes mata, matanya pasti akan sering kemasukan pasir kalau dia berjalan lama di Suna' "tambah temari merendahkan Shikamaru. Ia tahu benar jika mata kekasihnya itu mudah sekali iritasi. Ia ingat benar saat shikamaru menjadi wasit ujian chunin, matanya sangat memerah. Hal itu membuatnya berkali-kali meneteskan obat tetes mata.

" Dia akan datang pagi-pagi jadi ajak ia berkeliling suna, kalau bisa lewati daerah yang banyak makanan, karena biasanya dia akan lapar jika pagi hari . Jangan bawa dia ke bukit, disana banyak pasir berterbangan, matanya mudah iritasi. Jika ada badai pasir datang segera pergi ke tempat yang aman!" Ujar temari yang tetap berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang ia baca. Ia menutup dokumennya dan menatap Gato "Prioritaskan keselamatannya, dia tidak terbisa dengan cuaca dan kondisi disini. Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku!"

"Baiklah... temari-sama" Kata Gato menundukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti " Tapi...siapa namanya temari-sama?"

"Ehhh?" Temari baru tersadar kalau ia lupa memberitahukan namanya pada Gato. Temari tersenyum kecil sembari melipat kedua tangannya" Namanya Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru"

Gato di depan meja atasannya tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Temari-sama begitu cerewet untuk urusan ini. Shikamaru bukan tamu kenegaraan biasa, lebih daripada itu. Dari matanya saja, Gato sudah tahu kalau atasannya itu memiliki hubungan lebih dengan laki-laki yang berasal dari konoha itu. Perjalanan Konoha-Suna memang panjang, tak khayal Temari-sama ingin memberi kenyamanan bagi tamunya. Shikamaru? Rasanya gato pernah mendengar nama itu.

 **Flashback Off**

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar cerita dari gato "Dia memang cerewet "

Gato tersenyum simpul "Tidak juga, di beberapa urusan dia tidak banyak bicara.."

"Maaf yaa kalau kedatanganku sedikit merepotkan..."

"Ahh...tidak-tidak..ini memang sudah tugasku " sahut Gato "Aku justru senang berkenalan dengan anda..."

"Hei..hei..kan aku sudah bilang jangan bicara formal seperti itu, kitakan seumur..."

"ta..tapi..aku..merasa tidak sopan."ujar Gato "Apalagi anda kan kekasih Temari-sama...,-" ups! Gato langsung membungkam mulutnya

"Ehemm..."shikamaru pura-pura batuk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah

" Maa...maaffkan saya..."

"ahh.. sudahlah..tak apa..." sahut shikamaru membuang muka. Takut wajahnya yang memerah ketahuan oleh Gato"Hei gato.."

"I...yaa.."

Shikamaru kembali menghadap Gato " Ceritakan bagaimana temari?"

"Ehh?"Gato sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan shikamaru. Bukankan seharusnya dia yang lebih tahu?

"Aku dan temari punya hubungan jarak jauh, kami hanya berkirim surat satu bulan sekali itupun kalau diantara kami tidak sibuk dan ada misi. Kami hanya bertemu juga dua bulan sekali bahkan terkadang lebih, itupun karena urusan pekerjaan...hahhh..."Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang diakhir ceritanya " Kau punya lebih waktu bersama dirinya, aku pikir kau pasti tahu banyak bagaimana kesehariannya"

Gato diam sejenak " Tidak juga, Temari-sama adalah orang yang tertutup, jadi kalaupun bersamanya itu semua karena pekerjaan. Ia tidak pernah terlihat bercerita soal masalah pribadinya dengan siapapun,yaa...kecuali dengan kedua adiknya mungkin" gato mengangkat bahunya "tapi setahuku ia sangat dekat dengan matsuri, mungkin dia yang paling dekat dengan keluarga sabaku"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia cukup kenal dengan matsuri, beberapa kali gadis remaja itu menemani keluarga sabaku ke Konoha. Gadis itu tentu saja cukup usil dengan hubungan mereka. Shikamaru hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar-benar bertanya soal temari pada gadis itu. Bisa-bisa dirinya di ledek habis-habisan.

"Tapi yang pasti Temari-sama adalah kunoichi yang tegas,dia juga pintar yaa...meskipun terkadang sangat keras, dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik..." Sambung Gato " Dia selalu mengkawatirkan orang-orang yang dia sayang, kedua adiknya, desa ini dan juga...Anda..."

Kata terakhir itulah yang membuat mata Shikamaru membulat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum " Dan terkadang sangat merepotkan " tambah shikamaru. Keduanya tertawa

" Ahh...kau bisa bertanya pada baki-sensei"

"Baki?"

Gato mengangguk " Dia itu guru sabaku bersaudara, beliau sudah mengenal mereka sejak kecil "

Baki? Shikamaru berpikir. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di dagu, keningnya berkerut. Dann...shikamaru bergidik ngeri saat ingatannya melayang pada laki-laki bernama Baki itu. Laki-laki seram yang menggunakan coretan-coretan yang sama dengan kankurou dengan sebelah wajahnya lebih baik bertanya pada kankurou ataupun Gaara dibanding dengan pria garang itu. Itu adalah pilihan terakhir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk semua saran dan kritiknya, semoga di chapter 2 ini semakin lebih baik...:)**

 **HAPPYY READING**

 **Chapter 2**

Drrttt...drrttt...sebuah getaran terdengar dari saku Gato. Gato mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam berbentuk kotak dengan antena diatasnya, sejenis _walkie-talkie_. Lampu di benda itu berkedip-kedip yang bertanda ada sambungan masuk.

"Saya keluar sebentar shikamaru-san" katanya buru-buru keluar kedai

Shikamaru mengamati langkah Gato yang keluar dari kedai. Ia kemudian menyisir orang-orang yang ada orang juga memandangnya balik. Entah itu pandangan sinis atau penasaran. Tapi yang mencuri matanya adalah seorang kakek yang duduk sendiri sembari memainkan bidak-bidaknya. Shogi. Hatinya tergelitik untuk mendekati meja kakek tersebut.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

"Oh?" Sang kakek mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Sesosok pria muda berdiri di depan mejanya " Silahkan anak muda"

Shikamaru menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakek. Kakek tersebut kemudian menyusun kembali bidak-bidak yang telah dimainkan.

"Kau duluan yang jalan"

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil. Ia mulai menjalankan bidak-bidaknya. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Dua orang beda generasi itupun larut dalam permainan shogi yang cukup menguras pikiran dan konsentrasi. Dan Shikamaru cukup ahli dalam hal ini.

"Kau cukup lihai anak muda" puji si Kakek

"Terima kasih"

HENING

"Kau pasti bukan penduduk sini"

Shikamaru mengadahkan pandangannya pada si Kakek "Apa aku sangat terlihat seperti pendatang?"

"Dari wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau bukan penduduk Suna " kata si Kakek

HENING lagi...

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat penduduk konoha datang kemari"

Shikamaru melirik lambang konoha yang ada di lengan kiri bajunya "Apa ada yang salah kalau aku dari konoha?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat "Hanya saja biasanya utusan konoha akan segera pergi ke kantor kazekage, dan tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin berlama-lama tinggal disini" katanya yang melirik tas ransel shikamaru

"Tapi sayangnnya aku harus menghabiskan beberapa hari disini"

"sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu"

"Benarkah?"Shikamaru bertanya balik "Mungkin wajahku terlalu pasaran"

"Tidak" jawabnya" Aku tahu kau adalah orang penting di desamu"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Bisa dibilang shikamaru tak mau meng-iyakan ataupun menolak pernyataan si kakek . Menurutnya dia adalah Shinobi biasa, hanya saja saat ini ia merangkap sebagai 'pembantu' Kakashi.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya shinobi biasa"

"Setidaknya aku pernah melihatmu bersama Rokudaime Hokage di berbagai kesempatan saat kalian kemari,..."

"Hanya seorang pembantu hokage"

"jabatan yang bagus untuk anak seusiamu" sahutnya

".. _Tsumi._." jawab Shikamaru sembari tersenyum menatap si Kakek

Si kakek pun langsung melihat bidak-bidaknya. Matanya membulat. Sedikit kaget namun ia dapat menguasai dirinya. Ia kembali menatap anak muda di depannya sembari tersenyum kecil

" Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hokage memilihmu"

"Tidak ada hubungannya"tungkas shikamaru "Aku hanya sudah bermain shogi sejak aku masih kecil, ayahku yang mengajarkan"

"Kau tahu anak muda...kau adalah orang pertama yang mengalahkanku selama 10 tahun ini"

Shikamaru kaget tak percaya "Benarkah?"

"Shogi adalah permainan yang mengandalkan ketangkasan berpikir dan juga strategi" ujar si Kakek "Dan kau memiliki semua itu. Sangat jarang aku menemukan anak muda secerdas dirimu"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya " Shikamaru tersenyum simpul " Dan aku yakin kakek adalah shinobi yang hebat" Ia melihat luka sayatan di tangan kakan si Kakek.

"Ahhh..."Si kakek menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya"Itu sudah lebih dari 30 tahun yang lalu, sejak konoha melakukan penyerangan di desa ini"

Shikamaru berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Matanya membulat menatap si Kakek. Tangannya terasa kaku seketika. Ia memang pernah mendengar jika Suna dan Konoha sempat beradu senjata. Tapi itu jauh sebelum dirinya lahir. Ayahnya pernah bercerita jika berapa puluh tahun lalu, para chunin dan jounin pergi ke Suna untuk misi penyerangan. Waktu itu kakeknya juga ikut dalam misi tersebut. Dan setelah penyerangan itu hubungan Suna-Konoha menegang.

"Ohh"Hanya itu jawaban shikamaru turut sedih

"Tak apa...Aku tak menyalahkanmu,waktu itu kaupun belum lahir"

'Tentu saja belum lahir,ayahku saja masih seorang genin ingusan' Batin Shikamaru sweatdrop sembari membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang waktu itu berumur sekitar 10 tahun-an.

GREEEKKKK... terdengar suara pintu kedai terbuka. Dan tiba-tiba suara cempreng ity muncul ke permukkaan "SHIKAMARU-SAN!"

Sontak suara cempreng itu mengalihkan perhatian beberapa mata. Shikamaru yang terpanggil namannya ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata benar dugaannya, suara cempreng itu berasal dari Matsuri dan Yukata. Dua gadis yang sering bersama Temari. Dan hanya dua orang tersebut yang Shikamaru kenal selain Sabaku bersaudara. Oh...sekarang tambah satu lagi yaitu Gato. Kedua gadis itu setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa shikamru-san. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja...kalian bagaimana?"

"Kami baik-baik saja "jawab matsuri "Tahun ini kami akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan jounin"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Shikamaru tersenyum

"Jadi shikamaru-san kalian akan berlibur kemana?" tanya matsuri sumringah

"Hah?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya

" Aku dengar temari sama mengajukan cuti selama shikamaru-san ada disini" kata yukata bersemangat "Aku pikir kalian akan pergi berlibur"

Matsuri mengangguk "Setelah 3 bulan tak bertemu dan jarak yang memisahkan, berlibur akan menghangatkan hubungan kembali" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar

Shikamaru sweatdrop dengan perkataan kedua gadis tersebut. Berlibur dengan temari? Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Shikamaru. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia berlibur hanya berdua dengan gadis mengerikan itu. Menghangatkan hubungan? Yang benar saja. Tanpa menghangatkan pun hubungannya dengan temari sudah sangat panas.

"Aku pikir berlibur ke selatan desa juga bagus, disana ada Oasis dan ada taman bunga kaktus, penginapannya juga sangat nyaman "

"atau ke Ishigakure, aku dengar disana ada pemandian air panas di dilembah...pasti sangat menyenangkan ke pemadian bersama pasangan" kali ini yukata dengan mata berbinar-binar

Dahi shikamaru mulai berkedut banyak. ' Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka sudah gila?Oasis?Ishigakure?pemandian?...mengerikan' Batin Shikamaru saat membayangkan akan mengajak temari ke pemandian. Dia pasti sudah dilempar jauh-jauh oleh temari. Tapi,tak ada salahnya mencoba mengajak temari ke pemandian air panas, berendam air panas pasti sangat cocok untuk merengganggkan urat-urat saraf. Pikir shikamaru. Toh, ia kesini juga untuk berlibur, selain menjenguk temari tentunya.

"Jadi bagaimna?"tanya mereka serempak

PLEEETTTAAKK...Sebuah pukulan dari gulungan kertas mendarat di kedua kepala gadis itu. Temari ternyata telah berdiri dibelakang yukata dan matsuri dengan dahi berkedut. Kedua gadis tersebut hanya meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepala menoleh pun mereka sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan ?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi

Yukata dan Matsuri menoleh secara serempak "Maafkan kami Temari-sama" Kata mereka sembari membungkuk-bungkuk kan badannya.

Dahi temari masih berkedut "Sekarang kalian pergi dari sini!"

"..Bbbbaa...baiikk temari-sama" jawab kedua gadis itu bersamaan

HOOOAAMM...Shikamaru menguap, ia menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya yang diletakkan diatas meja "Sudahlah temari,tak tak perlu marah pada mereka"

Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang diturunkan untuk menolong mereka dari amukan setan. Matsuri dan yukata menoleh ke arah shikamaru dengan mata berbinar dan bercahaya. Mereka tahu temari tak mungkin berani marah pada kekasihnya yang telah datang jauh-jauh dari konoha. Temari berdecak pinggang sambil mendelik ke arah shikamaru.

Melihat tatapan mengerikan dari temari, shikamaru berkelit "hei-heii...Akukan hanya menjadi penengah, lagipula mereka hanya memberikan pendapat. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" Katanya sembari mengerdipkan sebelah matanya

Matsuri dan yukata mengangguk bersamaan. Temari memincangkan sebelah alisnya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan mereka. Ia hanya mendengar jika Matsuri dan Yukata menawari Shikamaru untuk berlibur bersamanya ke Oasis di selatan Suna atau pemandian air panas di Ishigakure. 'Benar-benar mereka berdua, kalau orang lain mendengar bagaimana? Dasar bodoh!' umpat temari dalam hati yang masih setngah kesal.

Tidak seperti di Konoha, dimana hampir semua teman-bahkan masyarakat tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Hal ini dikarenakan Temari lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Konoha sebagai duta negara Sunagakure. Dan entah takdir atau jodoh, dirinya selalu dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru dalam berbagai kerjasama. Tak khayal jika benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati keduanya. Di konoha pula pertama kalinya shikamaru mengajaknya berkencan dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun berbeda di Suna, tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka kecuali kedua adiknya, gurunya Baki dan juga kedua gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Yukata dan Matsuri. Dan sekarang ditambah Gato, dia pasti telah menyadari siapa Shikamaru. Temari benar-benar merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru di Suna terutama pada tetua Suna yang kolot-kolot itu. Ia menanggung beban sebagai seorang sulung Sabaku. Gelar ayah dan adiknya sebagai kazekage membuat keluarganya sangat dihormati. Untuk itu ia sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah terutama dengan hubungan 'percintaan'.

"Baiklah...baiklahh...terserah kau saja" jawab temari sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum " Hei yukata, matsuri...kalian pesanlah makan, hari ini aku yang teraktir"

"Hahh?benarkah shikamaru-san?" keduanya serempak

"Yayayaya...pesanlah sesuka kalian..."jawabnya dengan nada malas

Yukata dan Matsuri hampir saja melonjak girang jika saja temari tidak memelototi mereka. Mereka beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru dan temari. Mereka memilih semeja dengan Gato yang duduk di mini-bar dan tidak mengganggu sepasang kekasih itu. Meski tidak menunjukkan secara jelas, tapi mereka tahu jika Temari sangatlah rindu pada Shikamaru.

Setelah kedua gadis itu pergi, temari duduk di kursi sebelah shikamaru. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Shikamaru melirik temari "Bukannya kau ada rapat?"

"Yaa...ini rapat pertama dengan para tetua, setengah jam lagi aku ada rapat dengan divisi keamanan bersama kankurou"

Shikamaru menatap temari. Temari yang menyadarinya jadi sedikit salah tingkah "Kau kenapa bodoh?" tanyanya setengah berteriak

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau sedang sibuk, akukan jadi mengganggumu" kata shikamaru "merepotkan.." tambahnya

"Kan sudah kubilang waktu itu.."

"yayayayayayaa..."jawab shikamaru dengan malas-malasan. Shikamaru sangat malas berdebat dengan perempuan, terutama wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia lebih baik menuruti semua kehendaknya yang merepotkan itu.

"Hei, kau sudah makan?"tanya temari

Shikamaru mengangguk " Kau?"

"Aku sedang tidak selera"

Mendengar itu,shikamaru kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju mini-bar. Temari memperhatikannya penuh dengan kebingungan. Shikamru mengambil daftar menu sembari memincangkan matanya.

" Aku pesan teh dan bubur kacang merah" kata Shikamaru lalu kembali ke bangku dekat dengan temari.

"Bukankan kau sudah makan? Apa kau sangat lapar?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan temari, pesanan Shikamaru telah datang. Bisa dibilang kedai ini sangat cepat dalam pelayanan "Makanlah" kata shikamaru

"Hah?"temari menatapnya bingung

"Makanlah...kau butuh tenaga untuk rapat, jika kau tak makan kau tak bisa berpikir" ujarnya " Bubur memang tidak mengenyangkan, hanya bertahan 3 jam tapi cukup untuk tenaga hingga makan siang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasa bubur ini tapi kau pernah bilang kalau bubur ini salah satu makanan yang kau sukai di Suna. Jadi makanlah tuan putri" katanya dengan cuek

Temari cengo dengan pernyataan shikamaru tadi. Ia masih berdiam dengan tatapan herannya. Laki-laki pemalas itu memang bukanlah pria yang romantis, ia tidak pernah memberikan bunga, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta setiap hari ataupun mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Menurutnya itu terlalu merepotkan dan menjijikan. Namun ada satu hal yang ia sukai dari shikamaru. Perhatian. Bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun tanpa harus mengumbarnya ke semua orang. Menurut temari, itu adalah salah satu sisi romantis dari Shikamaru. Ia tahu jika shikamaru adalah pria yang simple dan cuek, ia hanya ingin semua 'biasa-biasa' saja. Dan temari mengerti hal itu dan mungkin hal itulah yang menarik suka shikamaru apa adanya. Dengan sifat cueknya, pemalasnya dan tentu saja otak jeniusnya yang membuat temari dapat berbagi berbagai hal.

"Baiklah tuan pemalas"

"Kau masih punya beberapa menit sebelum rapatmu dimulai"

Temari kemudian melahap bubur kacang merah hingga hanya bersisakan mangkuk kosong. Perdebatan dengan tetua Suna tadi ternyata membuatnya sangat lapar.

"Tcih...ternyata kau lapar"kata shikamaru setengah mencela

Temari hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-giginya. Ia tahu shikamaru sedang meledeknya. Namun dia tidak marah, justru ia sangat senang karena dengan begitu ia dapat melihat betapa shikamaru sangat memperhatikannya. Dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

"yayaya..."balas temari

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya " Belajarlah untuk makan pagi tuan putri, aku tidak mau setiap bulan harus ke suna untuk menjengukmu...itu sangat merepotkan" Tambahnya

"Tcih...aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena tidak sarapan, dasar bodoh"

Shikamaru tahu sifat temari yang keras kepala. Mau diberitahu berapa kalipun, dia pasti akan membantahnya dengan berjuta alasan. Ia tahu temari tidak mungkin sakit hanya karena tidak sarapan,dia adalah kunoichi yang kuat. Namun terkadang ia khawatir karena temari bukanlah orang yang mempedulikan kondisi badannya.

"Temari-sama, ada panggilan dari kantor. Kita harus kembali secepatnya"kata matsuri memecah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"haik-haik.."temari beranjak dari duduknya dengan malas-malasan" Aku pergi dulu tuan pemalas,aku akan menemuimu saat makan siang"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia melihat temari keluar dari kedai diiringi matsuri dan yukata yang melambaikan tangannya pada shikamaru.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat temari-sama begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki

"Hah?" Shikamaru menoleh pada si Kakek yang ternyata sejak tadi melihat apa yang ia dan temari lakukan. Bukan sesutu yang memalukan memang tapi ini pertama kalinya-bagi mereka berdua-terlihat sangat dekat.

"Kau pasti sangat spesial bagi dirinya"

"hhnnnggg..."Shikamaru memutar bola matnya

"Jadi gosip itu benar adanya?"

"Gosip?"

"Hanya gosip dari shinobi iseng yang mampir kedai disini"jawab si kakek sambil terus memainkan bidak-bidaknya " mereka mengatakan kalau temari-sama telah mempunyai kekasih yang berasal dari desa lain, tapi mereka tak tahu siapa. Yang mereka tahu hanya kekasih temari adalah seorang yang jenius dan menjadi kaki tangan seorang kage,-..."Si kakekitu menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Ia mendongak menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya "Sekarang semua orang akan tahu.."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. "Lihatlah sekeliling mu" tambah si kakek

Shikamaru menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Benar saja beberapa mata memandangnya lagi, tentu saja kali ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang tadi. Mereka seakan sedang menyelidik pada shikamaru. _"jadi itu pacarnya temari sama blaablaablaa..." "ternyata dia shinobi konoha" "dia pasti anak manja blaablaablaa..."._ Kening Shikamaru mulai berkedut mendengar beberapa bisikan-bisikan kecil di belakangnya yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Shikamaru mendengus malas "merepotkan.."gumamnya

"hahahhahahahaa..."si kakek tiba-tiba tertawa

"apa?" tanya shikamaru dengan wajah malas

"Tidak ada"jawab kakek cepat " temari-sama pasti sangat mencintaimu" ia kemudian tersenyum

"Hah?" shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi bertopang ini pandangannya serius menatap si kakek.

" Mungkin kalian bisa membuat sejarah baru antara konoha dan suna?

"Sejarah baru?"

Dan suasana pun kembali hening.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untuk chapter ini mungkin rating akan sedikit naik menjadi 'M' tapi masih 'aman-aman' aja kok hihihi..**

 **Maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan, kalimat, dll,author masih amatir...**

 **Mohon review jika berkenan. Terima kasih**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 3**

Gato dan Shikamaru kembali menyusuri jalanan suna yang penuh dengan pasir. Kali ini mereka menuju Suna House yang merupakan salah satu restaurant termewah di Suna. Hanya orang-orang penting dan para petinggi Suna yang biasanya datang kesana. Pikiran Shikamaru masih melayang pada perkataan si kakek tadi _"Mungkin kalian bisa membuat sejarah baru antara konoha dan suna"_ . Sejarah baru? Suna? Konoha?...Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati. Ia bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud si kakek. Pernikahan. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Menikah merupakan sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan manusia pada umumnya, hal ini berlaku juga bagi para Shinobi. Bukankan shinobi juga manusia? Tapi yang menjadi masalah bagi shikamaru adalah – ia-akan menikahi-siapa. Shikamaru tahu jika keluarga temari merupakan keluarga yang paling dihormati dan disegani di Sunagakure, ayah dan adiknya merupakan seorang kazekage. Belum lagi jabatan pentingnya di pemerintahan Suna. Membuat ia dan kedua adiknya menjadi orang paling penting di negeri ini. Dan pernikahannya nanti pastinya akan berdampak pada banyak hal. Tentu saja akan banyak pro-kontra berbagai pihak.

"Merepotkan"gumamnya

"Hhhnngg...gato" panggilnya pada lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya

"Apa...boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja shikamaru-san, selama aku bisa menjawabnya pasti akan aku jawab"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang "Bagaimana...peraturan pernikahan disini?"

"Hah?" Gato mengehentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah shikamaru dan menatapnya.

BLUSH...wajah shikamaru memerah. Ia membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah "Aku hanya ingin tahu"

Gato tersenyum kecil "Yang aku tahu peraturannya sama seperti pada pernikahan lainnya, hanya saja jika pernikahan tersebut dengan pria/wanita dari desa lain harus mendapatkan surat ijin menikah dari desa kedua pihak terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia berpikir mungkin itu tidaklah sulit.

"Tapi-,..." kalimat gato yang mengambang membuat shikamaru memperhatikannya "Mungkin untuk temari-sama akan sedikit berbeda, aku yakin para tetua suna juga akan turut andil dalam hal ini."

Ia mendengus kesal "merepotkan"

"Ma...maa..aff...itu tadi hanya perkiraanku."

" Tidak apa, setidaknya kalau itu terjadi aku sudah siap dengan tetua kolot itu"

Gato tersenyum garing mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Pertanyaan tadi membuatnya sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti benar tentang hukum pernikahan di Suna. Ia hanya tahu secara garis besar dan masyarakat umum. Tapi jika menyangkut keluarga Sabaku ia tidak yakin akan sama ceritanya dengan shinobi Suna pada umumnya. Para tetua Suna itu tidak akan membiarkan 3 Sabaku bersaudara itu menikah dengan orang sembarangan. Apalagi ini menyangkut Temari-sama yang menjadi sulung dan perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Sabaku. Jika ternyata benar ia nanti akan menikah dengan Nara ini, maka mau tidak mau Suna harus merelakan salah satu Sabaku ini mengubah namanya menjadi Nara Temari. Dan tentu saja ia harus meninggalkan semua pekerjaan, jabatan dan juga desanya, Suna.

"Gato,sebelum kita ke suna house, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat?"

Gato mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya " Kemana?"

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah restaurant mewah ditengah-tengah desa Suna. Hanya beberapa meter dari kantor kazekage. Bentuk bangunan itu bulat, hampir sama dengan bentuk kantor kazekage. Shikamaru sudah kesekian kalinya menginjakkan kakinnya ke tempat ini. Bahkan shikamaru pernah berkencan di tempat ini, hanya sekedar makan malam setelah menjadi wasit pada ujian chunin tahun lalu. Jangan tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka hanya membiarakan masalah pekerjaan dan sesekali jokes garing ala mereka berdua. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan hubungan mereka.

Shikamaru mengikuti gato hingga ke lantai 2 restaurant ini. Di lantai 2 tempatnya lebih privasi karena terdiri dari beberapa bilik . Gato menuntun shikamaru menju bilik paling ujung, dalam bilik tersebut terdapat meja yang beralaskan karpet permadani, tak lupa beberapa bantal untuk alas duduk dan juga bantal kepala, tak lupa asbak kecil di bilik tersebut juga berbeda dengan gordynn lainnya. Shikamaru berani bertaruh temari yang menyiapkan semua ini.

"Untuk sementara shikamaru-san bisa beristirahat disini sembari menunggu temari sama selesai rapat" ujar gato. Dan disaat itu juga pelayan mengantarkan dango dan ocha.

"Apa temari yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Bisa dikatakan demikian.."

"Hahhhh..."Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang "Dia terlalu berlebihan"

"Hmm...shikamaru-san saya akan tunggu dibawah, anda bisa istirahat sekarang"

"Gat-,.."Belum selesai shikamaru memanggil gato. Laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Shikamaru masuk kedalam biliknya dan menutup gordyn yang ada. Dari dalam bilik tersebut ada jendela besar yang terbuat dari kaca tebal, dari sana ia bisa memandang langit suna yang berawan,cerah namun sesekali angin bercampur pasir datang. Shikamaru menyeruput ochanya dan memakan setusuk dangonya. Merasa kenyang, shikamaru merebahkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal. Ia menatap langit terang suna dari balik kaca. Dan lama kelamaan matanya tetutup.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu, dan shikamaru masih pada posisinya. Perjalanan panjangnya membuat ia sangat lelah. Namun mimpi indahnya mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam biliknya. Dan shikamaru sangat tahu siapa-gadis itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Keheninganpun mulai tercipta hingga akhirnya...

CCUUUP

Sontak saja shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya sedikit kaget. Tapi ia berusaha setenang mungkin. Ia merasakan sentuhan bibir tepat di keningnya. Sensasi itu membuat waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Namun bukan shikamaru namanya jika ia tidak dapat menggunakan logikanya dalam segala situasi. Diam-diam ia menggerakan lengan kanannya dan...

GRREEPPP...

Lengan kekar shikamaru itu sudah melingkar di pinggang temari. Dan sebelum temari tersadar, shikamaru terlebih dahulu menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Alhasil sekarang tubuh mereka berhimpitan dan jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Temari menyeringai " Kau sudah mulai berani tuan pemalas?" tanyanya pada laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya. Sungguh posisi yang sangat 'erotis' yang pernah ia lakukan bersama shikamaru ditempat umum.

" Tapi kau yang mulai duluan tuan putri" shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya mendekat ke wajah temari. CUUPPP..shikamaru mencium ujung bibir gadis bermata hijau tersebut. Temari pun hanya diam tanpa penolakan seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru memundurkan wajahnya. Ia melihat temari dengan wajah memerah dan mencoba membuang muka. Shikamaru tersenyum jahil " Kau memikirkan apa tuan putri?Apa kau mau 'melakukannya' ditempat ini?"

"JANGAN BODOH?!" teriak temari tepat diwajah shikamaru

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU?!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU MENYINGKIR KALAU TANGANMU DENGAN KUAT MENDEKAPKU SEPERTI INI!"

Ehhh?...hening menyergap mereka berdua. Mereka saling bertatapan, kedua mata mereka pun mengendurkan lengannya tapi sedetik kemudian ia meraih kepala temari dari belakang dan mendekapnya. Kini kepala temari ada diantara leher dan pundak shikamaru. Spontan saja wajah temari menjadi merah padam.

"Shik...shiikaa...apa yang kau...;" belum selesai temari berbicara, shikamaru memotongnya " Tidak apa, hanya 5 menit " katanya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa diketahui shikamaru temari tersenyum simpul "Aku merindukanmu shika..." Dan tanpa sadar lengan temari sudah melingkar di dada ia benamkan di leher shikamaru,menikmati aroma laki-laki yang ia sudah rindukan berbulan-bulan itu.

* * *

"Apa matamu kemasukan pasir lagi saat berjalan-jalan?" tanya temari dengan nada menghina

"Cihh..."Shikamaru menopang dagu sembari mendengus kesal melihat kekasihnya menertawakannya

Saat ini mereka telah kembali ke posisi normal, duduk behadapan. Tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu yang...hhmm...sedikit 'erotis' dengan temari yang terpejam 'diatas' tubuh shikamaru. Namun posisi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit setelah mereka menyadari seorang pelayan restaurant berjalan ke arah bilik mereka. Dengan cepat kilat temari dan shikamaru membenarkan posisi mereka.

Shikamaru melirik temari yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya "Temari.."

"Hhngg..."

"Aku ingin mengatakan 2 hal padamu"

"Katakan saja.."

Shikamaru masih mengamati temari yang dengan lahap memakan makan siangnya " Yang pertama..."shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. Hal ini membuat temari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada shikamaru.

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya didada "Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan temari"

"Hah?" temari mengernyitkan dahi

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya " Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh gato menemaniku, menyewa tempat ini, mengantarkanku ke penginapan..."

Temari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Ia tersenyum menatap shikamaru yang ada dihadapannya. Shikamaru yang merasa ditatap oleh temari kemudian menghentikan ocehannya.

"Apa?" tanya shikamaru

" Tidak, hanya saja aku baru tau kalau kau cerewet sekali"

"Ehh?"Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Percayalah...aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan dengan hal ini" jawab temari " Aku senang melakukannya" Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menununjukkan gigi-giginya

"Dan aku senang kau datang kemari"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban temari. Gadis galak ini ternyata punya sisi romantis juga pikir shikamaru. Ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tak punya begitu banyak waktu bersama temari, waktu mereka tersita untuk pekerjaan. Dan mungkin saat inilah saatnya untuk membahas 'masa depan' hubungan mereka.

"Temari"

"Hnnggg"

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Bicaralah" kata temari sembari menyantap makan siangnya

"Ini...soal hubungan kita"

"Hah?" Seketika temari menghentikan acara makannya. Ia melihat wajah shikamaru yang serius "Jadi?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang " Kita tak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, bahkan sejak awal kita mulai 'berkencan'. Kita selalu tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakannya, kita selalu berbicara mengenai pekerjaan pada saat kita bertemu. Kita tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan hubungan kita...yaaa... kita..." kata shikamaru mengakhiri kata terakhirnya sambil menatap temari

Temari mendengarkannya secara serius. Ia tidak tahu arah perkataan shikamaru. Tapi semua yang dikatakan shikamaru memang benar, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka berjalan apa adanya.

"Aku rasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kita membicarakannya" Shikamaru memberi jeda pada kalimatnya " Masa depan kita"

Kalimat terakhir shikamaru itu membuat mata temari membulat. Kaget dan juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kekashinya membicarkan hal seperti itu. Melihat kekagetan temari, shikamaru hanya bisa melongos. Tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari perkiraannya.

Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya didada "Aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengarnya" katanya cuek.

Raut wajah temari pun berubah sedikit kesal "Tentu saja bodoh!...bagaimana aku tak kaget, kalau kau tiba-tiba saja berkata aneh seperti itu!"

" Tapi aku benar-benar serius temari" jawab shikamaru. Temari pun melunak, ditatapnya laki-laki yang berwajah serius di hadapannya " Aku...ingin kita serius dengan hubungan ini, aku ingin suatu saat nanti kita dapat….membangun keluarga kita sendiri"

HENNNNNIINGG...Tak ada satupun suara keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Suasana saat ini terlalu kikuk . Temari terdiam, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk, antara kaget, bahagia , malu. Bahagia karena ternyata shikamaru memikirkan hubungan mereka, ia sempat berpikir jika hubungannya hanya berkutat seperti ini, mengingat shikamaru adalah tipikal pribadi yang cuek.

" Aku tak pintar untuk mengatakannya tapi..."Shikamaru mengelurkan sebuah benda disakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Ia menaruh di tengah-tengah meja

"Bukalah" titah shikamaru

Temari membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin dengan permata berbentuk bunga ditengahnya. Shikamaru bangkit lalu mendekat pada temari dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotak yang dipegang temari.

"Mulai detik ini...kau...adalah tunanganku " kata shikamaru sembari memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis temari.

Temari kaget saat tangan kirinya diraih oleh shikamaru. Ia menatap laki-laki yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, tubuhnya seakan membeku. Ia melihat cincin yang tersemat manis di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dan seketika itu juga shikamaru mencium sudut bibir temari. Kunoichi itu tak menolak, bahkan ia sangat menikmatinya.

" Kau memintaku menjadi calon istrimu di tempat seperti ini?...sangat tidak romantis" goda temari setelah mereka selesai melakukan ciuman kedua kalinya di tempat ini.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya "Apa itu penting?"

"Kau bahkan tidak megundang keluargamu dan juga keluargaku"

"Tidak perlu"sahut shikamaru cepat "Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi momen kita berdua, lagipula ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Hnn?"

"Setelah rapat aliansi shinobi beberapa bulan mendatang, aku akan datang pada gaara dan kankurou untuk melamarmu"

"Ehhh?" Temari mengerutkan dahinya " Kita bahkan baru saja bertunangan dan beberapa bulan lagi kau melamarku?...apa kau gila hah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut shikamaru " Kau pikir tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatur dan mempersiapkan pernikahan?"

Temaripun terdiam

"Lagipula aku yakin, tidak akan mudah untuk bisa membawamu keluar dari desa ini" ucap shikamaru

"Membawa keluar desa?"

Shikamaru melongos " Tentu saja jika kau jadi istriku, kau akan ikut dan tinggal denganku di konoha "

Temari tidak memungkiri jika itulah beban yang selama ini selalu membayangi dirinya jika ia dan shikamaru benar-benar melangkah ke pelaminan. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah wanita, dan sebagaimana kewajiban wanita adalah mengikuti suami, jadi mau-tidak mau ia harus mengikuti shikamaru untuk tinggal di konoha. Dan tentu saja nama temari berubah menjadi nara temari sesuai marga suaminya. Temari bukannya menolak, ia sangat senang jika shikamaru sampai benar-benar meminangnnya tapi untuk meninggalkan suna? Tanah kelahirannya? Tempat ia dibesarkan dan dididik menjadi kunoichi yang tangguh. Meskipun ia sudah puluhan kali pergi ke konoha dan menetap dengan waktu yang cukup lama tapi rasa cintanya pada padang pasir itu tidak dapat tergantikan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap" kata shikamaru yang menangkap wajah cemas temari

" Aku senang saat kau serius ingin melamarku tapi…..untuk meninggalkan suna..." Temari memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "Entahlah shikamaru...aku...merasa sedikit...berat..."

" Meskipun suna tak seindah konoha tapi aku mencintai padang pasir ini, aku lahir dan besar disini. Rasanya sedikit berat untuk meninggalkannya..."

Shikamaru melongos " Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak akan memaksa, kalau kau memang belum siap aku tidak akan melamarmu " kata shikamaru cuek " Aku...ingin ini jadi pernikahan kita berdua, bukan hanya aku yang menginginkannya tapi kau pun harus. Jadi tanpa persetujuanmu aku tidak akan melangkan lebih jauh"

Temari tersenyum "Kau sudah besar rupanya"

"Tcih.."Shikamaru membuang muka. Ia kesal jika diperlakukan temari seperti anak kecil. Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi teratawa kecil melihat sikap shikamaru.

"Temari.."panggil shikamaru

"Hnngg?"

"Kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Hmmm...itu nanti saja..."jawab temari "Sekarang lebih baik kita selesaikan makan siang ini "

" Hoi temari..."

"Hnnngg" sahut temari sembari mengunyah makanannya

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu..."kata shikamaru yang membuat temari menghentikan acara makannya " Juga keluargamu...dan...suna tentunya "

Temari megedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna perkataan shikamaru. Kaget tentunya, kenapa tiba-tiba shikamaru menanyakan hal semacam ia mengenal lelaki ini, shikamaru tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan atau mengungkit hal tersebut. Shikamaru pernah berkata jika ia tak peduli siapa dirinya, darimana asalnya, bagaimana keluarganya. Yang shikamaru tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi, itu saja cukup.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku tak tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu, kecuali kau dari suna, ayah dan adikmu adalah seorang kazekage dan adikmu yang satu lagi adalah seorang _puppet master_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana suna, bagaimana kau bisa hidup di gurun pasir seperti ini, keluargamu,gaara, kankurou? Aku tak tahu tentang mereka" jelas shikamaru panjang lebar " Kita...tak pernah membicarakan tentang diri kita kan?"

Temari menaruh sumpitnya disamping mangkuk. Tangannya ia lipat dan ia letakkan diatas meja "Jadi, kau mau aku bercerita darimana sayang?" goda temari

"Mulailah dari masa kecilmu"

Temari akhirnya menceritkan bagaimana kehidupannya yang cukup sulit di masa kecil. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan gaara, dan pada saat itu usianya masih 3 tahun. Saat kecil ia dan kedua adiknya diasuh oleh yashamaru , adik ibunya. Ayahnya mendidik mereka cukup keras, hampir setiap hari mereka berlatih. Gaara tumbuh menjadi sosok anak yang polos namun memiliki jinkurichi yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya, dan jika ada yang mencoba melukainya maka akan ada pasir yang akan menyerang orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kecuali yashamaru. Bahkan ayahnya melarangnya dan kankurou untuk mendekati gaara. Sampai akhirnya gaara juga membunuh yasamaru tanpa ia 'inginkan' . Dan karena hal itu timbullah kemarahan yang ada dalam dirinya, membuat jinkurichi itu bangkit dari dalam tubuhnya. Yang diingat temari, malam itu begitu mencekam, gaara bahkan menyerang beberapa warga desa. Sejak saat itu gaara benar-benar berubah menjadi anak yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ia bagaikan mesin pembunuh yang membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba melawannya. Temari juga menceitakan jika penyerangannya ke konoha pada waktu itu adalah ide Orochimaru yang berhasil menipu bahkan membunuh ayahnya.

"Nahh...itulah yang bisa kuceritakan..."

Shikamaru terkesip. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tidak menyangka jika temari memiliki masa kecil yang menurutnya 'mengerikan'. Ia hidup dengan pola didik yang keras dan disiplin. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan gaara yang ternyata berubah menjadi anak 'monster' dan mesin pembunuh. Bahkan nyawa temari bisa saja terancam setiap harinya. Sungguh jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, shikamaru hanya bisa melongos. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan bermain dengan teman-temannya, bermain shogi dengan ayah nya, tidur siang dihutan nara bersama rusa-rusa. Sangat menyenangkan. Ia akan sangat malu jika menceritakannya pada temari.

" Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Denganku?" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya"Kehidupannku biasa-biasa saja"

Temari tersenyum kecut "Bisa kutebak, masa kecilmu pasti sangatlah menyenangkan"

"Tidak juga, ibuku adalah wanita yang cerewet dan galak. Dia selalu memarahiku jika aku bermalas-malasan apalagi jika aku hanya seharian tidur dirumah" jawab shikamaru cuek

Hahahhahahaha...temari tertawa mendengar cerita shikamaru. Ibu mana yang tidak kesal jika anaknya hanya tidur seharian dirumah? "Aku rasa , aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau tidur seharian dirumah"

"Tcih..."jawab shikamaru membuang muka

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku?" shikamaru memperjelas "Dia memiliki sifat yang hampir sama denganku, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku bermain shogi bersamanya. Dan juga saat masih kecil kami sering tidur siang bersama dihutan nara bersama rusa-rusa"

"Menyenangkan" komentar temari "Aku iri mendengarnya"

"Sudahlah...itu sudah lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat hidup kita lebih indah kedepannya" Kata shikamaru menatap temari penuh makna.


End file.
